Secret Santa 2016
by Harry Potter's World
Summary: The stories from the Harry Potter's World Secret Santa 2016. A merry Christmas to everyone!
1. For Fire

**For: Fire**

 **From: Lin**

 **Word Count: 506 (** **I'm really sorry it's so short, but this was a great place to end this!)**

* * *

 _ **you will remember me (for centuries)**_

* * *

Harry didn't know how or why it happened, but somehow he had been transported into a totally unfamiliar region.

Quite frankly, at this point he wasn't sure why he was surprised as much as he was. Weird things happened to him all the time.

Now, after six years of magical education and one year on the run this was not really that strange. It kind of looked like London but almost all of the details were more than a bit off. The advertisements, the people, the cars; everything looked so old-fashioned.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly right. He had some vague idea how he had ended up here. It had something to do with the fact that Harry had been killed by Voldemort when he had confronted the madman in the Forbidden Forest. The figure that had pretended to be Dumbledore must have sent him here.

Wherever 'here' was, but in the end, it didn't really matter.

He was tired of fighting for the ungrateful wizarding world. They had ostracised him one time too many.

Harry had already died for them. What more could they possibly want? So he had chosen to board a train.

And now he found himself somewhere in the past. That much was obvious from the cars and fashion alone. If he had to guess, he probably was somewhere before the Second World War—something to look forward to, then—but after the Victorian Era—the women were behaving more freely than they had in that time.

Even with Hermione's history lessons he still had a window of almost forty years, but in the end it didn't really matter. No matter which exact year he was in, he still had no identity or anything but the things he had on him, which, thanks to the year he had spent on the run, meant quite a bit. They had started to split their resources between them fairly early, so that every one of them would be able to survive alone until they found each other again.

And Merlin, was he glad for that now! He still had money or food—or identity or connection to, well, anyone, really—but at least he had clothes as well as some books and other resources, provided that they had been transported with him.

Harry quickly moved to check when he realised that something else was off. He had no idea how he had not noticed this before, but he was several feet smaller than he had been before. He had always been small until he had hit his growth spurt the summer after his fourth year, but—after sneaking a glance of his mirror image in s shop window—he would guess himself to be around eleven.

That could not bode well for him. Then again, what ever did?

Harry sighed, looked around himself, and swallowed. The fence that loomed next to him was topped off by a sign he had only seen once before. Only once, in Dumbledore's memory when the old man had taught him about Voldemort's Life story.

 _Wool's Orphanage._


	2. For Lin

**For: Lin**

 **From: Sophy**

 **Summary: Sirius fits in in between Lily and James like he's always belonged there.**

 **Word count: 1953**

* * *

 ** _Things Divine_**

* * *

It takes all of five minutes for James' excitement at Lily agreeing to moving in together to fade as he realizes that it would mean leaving Sirius behind, when they've shared an apartment for two years already, and before that seven years in the same dorms.

It takes Lily all of twenty seconds to roll her eyes, and tell James that they have a free bedroom.

Sirius tries to protest at first, of course he does. "But I don't want to intrude," he tells them the first time James suggests that Sirius follow him when he moves out. "I-Your home is supposed to be your place, I couldn't stay there."

"Nonsense," James rolls his eyes. "I can't very well leave you behind, Sirius, you're like-you're like a brother to me."

Lily is the only one to notice that James' voice had choked up a little when he had said the word 'brother', or the way Sirius' eyes had flashed with pain at that, just for one second.

Sirius leaves soon after that, finding some excuse to explain it, and that is that. For now.

She thinks about it for a long time before she finally falls asleep that night though. She thinks about the way Sirius and James have always been so close (closer than brothers, because Sirius has an actual brother, and no matter the differences they have now, Lily can't imagine Sirius sending Regulus the same longing looks she sometimes spies him giving James' turned back).

She thinks about the way Sirius looked, that one night none of them speaks about, where the Butterbeer bottle he had spun had landed right in front of her, where the fires they had lit in the empty classroom Peter had led them to casting oddly appealing shadows on his face.

His lips had been soft then – softer than James' are – and though James had pouted until she had kissed it away, alcohol still on her tongue, he hadn't looked truly jealous. He had joked at Sirius about making a move on his girl, Lily had slapped his arm, saying that she belonged to no one, and they had all laughed it off.

But now that she remembers, other details come to mind. Like the way the tingle on her lips from Sirius' lips had lingered far longer than it should have, or the way James' eyes had widened, just a little, when he had his best friend and girlfriend kiss.

She falls asleep wondering, wishing not for the first time that James was there beside her. He would have, she knows, helped her make sense of this.

(maybe, she thinks, we could try this)

Honestly, Lily had expected she would be offended at the mere thought of sharing James – her parents are certainly rolling in their graves, she laughs somewhat grimly while making breakfast, still musing on her revelation from last night.

She's not though. Thinking about Sirius, and James, about Sirius-James-and-Lily as the single entity she knows they can become feels… Good.

She's still smiling when James knocks on her door and she waves her wand to let him in.

"Good thoughts?" James asks after a brief hello kiss that, as always, manages to put butterflies in her stomach.

"The best," Lily confesses against his lips, before leaning in to deepen the kiss. "How would you feel," she asks once they step away, "about actually inviting Sirius into our life?"

"Isn't that what we were doing?" James replies, that small confused frown Lily loves so much finding its way on his forehead.

Lily laughs lightly. "Of course. But I was talking about a more, err, permanent arrangement. I mean, you do like him, don't you? And he clearly likes you back, and I like to think that Sirius and I have grown closer since you and I have started dating… " She trails off, shooting a concerned look at James. "Are you alright?"

James looks like he's been struck. His mouth hangs open, and his grip on the table he's found himself standing in front of is so tight his knuckles have turned white.

"I'm fine," he somehow manages to croak out.

Thankful that it's a Saturday and neither of them has work to think about, she reaches for him and tugs him down to the sofa she's transfigured some of the chairs into. It takes James some time to unwind properly, but she feels the moment he finally relaxes and leans in against her.

"We kissed once," he confesses softly, his eyes far away. "It was the summer after he ran away and came to live with us – we sneaked up some of my father's wine and got terribly drunk on it, and well, somehow we kissed."

Lily laughs again. "Seems like we both have a weakness for him once we've drunk some alcohol," she jokes.

James swats at her arm playfully. "That was kind of hot," he admits, and when Lily turns her head to look at him, his cheeks are red and he refuses to let their eyes meet. "Since we're talking about it now," he adds, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lily licks her lips slowly, and lets herself consider for the first time what her two boys could look like together. The images her mind conjures make her almost uncomfortably warm, and she knows she's blushing too.

"You really don't mind?" James asks, scrutinizing her face, and Lily knows that if she says anything now, James will lock away this conversation in his mind and they'll never mention it again, never let Sirius be more than the very good friend he is now.

It would certainly be simpler, she allows herself to think for one moment. Not better though, not when they can have this – whatever this is.

"I don't," she replies, and allows James to read the truth of those words on her face.

Slowly, carefully, a smile breaks on James' face. "Marry me?" He blurts out, backtracking almost immediately. "I mean, you're amazing, you know that, right? And I'm so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and that you don't mind that I like someone else too."

"Only you would propose now," Lily replies with a brilliant smile, shaking her head fondly.

"I didn't mean to," James pouts. "Not that I don't want to marry you, of course I do, but I figured I'd ask you later, maybe once we'd actually moved in together and gotten used to each other – not that we're not used to each other now, but… I'm not making this any better, am I?" He adds ruefully, running a hand through his hair nervously.

It takes all Lily has not to laugh. "I got the gist of it," she quips, before adding, mischievously, "and the answer is yes. You know, if you were to actually ask, for real."

James collapses back against the sofa, sighing deeply in relief. "We're getting married," he breathes out disbelievingly, his mouth shaping the words like they're precious.

"We're getting married," Lily agrees. "But we still need to deal with Sirius."

It would be nice, she thinks, to have Sirius there to share this euphoria with, and she can see the moment James realizes the same – that they can have this – by the way his hazel eyes lighten.

"That we do," James replies, deflating a little.

"Any ideas?"

After a moment of silence, James simply shrugs. "You should just kiss him. It worked for me."

"We already did that, and it didn't," Lily points out.

"Trust me, it worked," James replies with a wry smile.

Lily feels her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up. "Oh. I see. Well, in that case, you should be there. So that, err, Sirius doesn't think I'm cheating on you."

"Right," James repeats blankly, "right. I'll be there."

Lily laughs again, and this time James joins in.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" He finally murmurs against the skin of her neck.

Lily hums back something like a yes even as she nods, too overwhelmed by her emotions to add another word.

"Wow," James breathes out. "We'll need a bigger bed," he adds, like the thought has just occurred to him.

.x.

They spend the rest of the day just lounging around, generally doing nothing and empathetically ignoring the outside world as they plan out what changes they'll need to make for Sirius to fit in with them.

There are surprisingly few of them, despite James trying to add several times that they need an actual doghouse if Sirius is to come. Lily's only answer to that is to roll her eyes and ignore him.

When the evening comes, Lily escorts James back to his place. It's partly because she doesn't want to part from it yet, but mostly because Sirius will be there, and Lily has always believed in doing things as soon as possible and in never putting things off.

So she doesn't.

The moment Sirius opens the door, mumbling something about 'why did James even have keys if he kept forgetting them', she yanks him forward and kisses him, not caring for the way the door closes behind him.

He responds instantly, and Lily lets herself melt into the kiss. She can feel the moment he spots James by the way he stiffens and pulls back.

"What the-?"

James doesn't leave him any time to formulate an answer. Faster than Lily had thought he could move, he's sidestepped her and is kissing Sirius too.

It looks even better than she had imagined.

"That wasn't part of the plan," she points out when James steps back, leaving a shell-shocked Sirius behind.

"I know," James replies unashamedly. "It wasn't a very good plan."

It seems as if that's all it takes for Sirius to snap out of it. "What was that?" He asks, his eyes oddly guarded.

"We're asking you to move in with us, and telling you that you definitely won't be intruding on anything," Lily replies with a winning smile.

"But why?"

James rolls his eyes. "It's rather simple: we like you, you like us, there's no reason any of us should have to be miserable, especially these days, when we can be happy instead."

Beside him, Lily nods vigorously.

"And… You're absolutely sure?" Sirius asks, uncharacteristically softly, his grey eyes trailing from James to Lily, and back.

"A hundred percent," Lily nods again.

The smile that breaks open on Sirius' face is heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Alright then," he says, and a beat later, James repeats it.

They stand blissfully happy on the boys' front porch for close to five minutes before Lily starts shivering, and they move to get inside. Or at least, they try to.

"The door's closed," Sirius says, jerking his hand back as the doorknob shocks him lightly – a security measure they had installed years ago.

"Don't you have the key?" Lily asks.

"It's inside," Sirius replies dryly. "I usually don't need to take it with me when I go to open the door." The 'I don't usually get dragged out to be kissed' is silent but heavily implied, and that's enough to make her blush.

"So we're locked outside?"

"Of course not," James replies, his arm reaching past the two of them, a silvery key hanging out from his fingertips. "I have my key."

And listening to Sirius and James bickering as they fight to get the door open – or rather to Sirius berating James for making him open the door every time when James actually had the key – Lily can't help but smile, and think that whatever the world throws at them from now on, they'll be ready.

And they'll face it together.


	3. For Sophy

**Merry Christmas!**

 **For: You know who you are!**

 **From: Jenny**

 **Word count: 1407**

* * *

Lily sighed. She missed her daughter so much.

"Hey" said her husband."Are you alright?"

Lily turned around to face him.

"I miss Tierra so much. It's the first time since we were reunited that she leaves my sight. I am worried."

James smiled.

"Oh, Lily, I am worried as well. But our daughter can handle herself and you know this too well. She may look like a teenager but who knows how many years she had spend trying to find us, to find a way to save us."

James didn't want to think how many years her daughter had spent alone. He knew fur certain that Bella's daughter had accompanied her, but Tierra had been alone for the most part. And even if his brave daughter was a grown up now, when everything had started she truly was the teenager she now appeared to be. It had been hard for the three of them to get reacquainted as a family;and they had been so united before. But both he and Lily had the memories of the other Potters Lily Evans and James Potter, the parents of Harry Potter. And it was strange because for all intents and purposes they had been those people up to the moment Tom, trapped as well in Voldemort, had killed them. So they were Harry's parents. And Harry was Tierra's brother, but not the prince. The only heir to the throne was Tierra. The Milady.

"I don't want to even think about it," his wife voice woke him up from his musings.

"You still haven't asked her," he stated. "Me, neither. I am afraid of what I will find out."

Lily hugged him close.

"I know. Tom and Bella still cannot look at us in the eye."

"They are ashamed your Majesty." came a voice from the doorway.

"Sophy!" Lily exclaimed,"What are you doing here?"

James got up to greet her.

"Your highness, Sophy, enchanted." he said. The formal greeting for the the queen not queen Sophy.

Sophy bowed down.

"I was in the guard room at the Council and I was informed by Weasley that your daughter was assigned a new mission.

"What mission?" Asked as one the two parents.

"A soulmate mission, your Majesty.

One of the files was compromised. Guardian Luna, my friend, had noticed it and alerted Weasley. And she in return came and told me when she took over."

"I had the impression that she didn't occupy herself with this. Considering everything..." said James, frowning. Something bothered him.

"Well, she does not, but from time to time. Her husband answers to you and she answers to Hermione D., but.."

"Sorry that I am interrupting you, but when you entered you said that Tom and Bella are ashamed. What for?" James asked. Why his most loyal and trusted friends would be ashamed?

"You don't know." Surprise was clear on Sophy's face. Then she grinned.

"Oh! How could I forget?! I am not your Sophy."

"What do you mean? The crown of Phoenix is meant for only one person, and she is unique. There is no other Sophy." James said.

Realization downed on Lily.

"You are from the future. Our Sophy was not in the guarding room. I knew it." she stated victoriously.

"What? Then what is Sophy doing right now?"asked James.

Cough 'Reading' Cough.

"What was that Sophy?"

"Nothing your Majesty. At the moment I am helping Harry with a proposal idea."

"Our Harry?!" both exclaimed. They weren't aware that their son wanted to propose to Ginny. He had told them that they were taking things slow.

"No." the girl chuckled. Their Harry didn't need her help; he had already proposed, but if they didn't know...who was she to spoil the surprise.

"No. The Harry who is dating Dhalia the Dark Phoenix and Nehum's sister I am talking about. He wanted to propose while picking flowers, you know how much she loves it, but I suggested a late night walk under the moonlight."

Lily smiled. James had proposed this way. It seemed so long ago, when she had been a young princess with a crush on the prince;when she did not know about what the Desease did, when she wasn't aware how a single choice could change a world, when she believed that friends couldn't betray you.

 _"Miss Evelinas would you accompany me for a walk?"_

 _She had blushed; James always addressed her formally at parties. He knew she didn't like it. Of course at the beginning it was welcomed; she wouldn't have stopped blushing if he called her by her given name._

 _"Of course, prince James."_

 _"I hate when I have to call you this way Lily."_

 _"You can call me Lily from now on. You are making me to blush..."_

 _James laughed._

 _"So before I made you blush if I called you Lily, now I am making you blush if I call you Evelinas? Then it's good I didn't add the Lililina Marie Ly de Floriena Evelinas."_

 _"You did now."she grumbled._

 _"Yes. But it's a lovely name. Look it's a full moon." he said pointing to the sky._

 _Lily turned around and kissed him._

 _"Nice distraction"_

"Nice distraction." Lily said. "But where is my daughter? What soulmate mission? How the files had been compromised?"

"Well, I tried," said Sophy.

"So? My daughter?" asked James.

"Well, you remember how Weasley came to be who she is? Or Hermione Weasley and Harry? Dhalia's soon to be husband?"

Lily and James nodded.

"The files had been switched. Now it appears that the soulmates Salazar and Rowena were from that world. Not the one they made the choice. But if they are soulmates they will never do what they did and.."

"And that world will change. But it can't. Weasley is crucial. She is very important. If that world..." said Lily, worry creeping up on her.

"I know. Your daughter has been sent that Salazr and Rowena became the soulmates, as we know they are, to assure that they will be the persons we have met. And I know the mission will a success. It already happened. Not for me, for them. And I met Helga the other day and she told me even if I had no idea what she was talking about."

"So our daughter is fine. Why all the distraction?" James didn't understand why would she..

Sophy smirked.

"No reason." And she turned to leave.

"Wait!"shouted Lily.

"Bella and Tom! Why are they ashamed?! And how do you know?"

Dejected Sophy turned around. It hadn't worked.

"Bella and Tom were/are the purest light. For them to turn so dark during the curse, to know exactly who they killed and that they did with two set of persons, the persons they knew including your Majesties, and persons that the curse had killed...from that world.."

"But it wasn't their fault." James protested. How they hadn't seen it? Tom and Bella were their most loyal and trusted friends.

"They know this. But it still hurts your Majesty. When you watch and you cannot do anything. While she tortured to insanity the Longbottoms Bella had seen in the corner if Alice Longbottom 's eyes Alicia, pleading for help. And about Voldemort. I have met him. My youngerself has few more years until then, but I have seen. Not Tom, but other and other. It's part of my job. Crowned Queen of Phoenix. To travel and see how every choice is important. And to see if phoenix is not affected by the Disease. And I understand them. Too well."Sophy smiled sadly. "I apologize your Majesty. I ..."

"Don't worry yourself. And please stop with your Majesty. Am Lily and he is James. Got that?" Lily said hugging her.

 _"So today it happened. First stop telling my younger self to call them Lily and James."_

"Alright, Lily, James. I must go. It's Christmas at Hogwarts. I must go to Luna. And please don't wait for Tierra. She will visit me first. Then if I rember correctly she needs to go to my birthday party."

"So our daughter is ahead of us in time?" asked both Lily and James.

Sophy just smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sophy!" said Lily.

"Merry Christmas " was the answer.


	4. For Jenny

**For: Merry Christmas, Jenny!**

 **From: Fire**

 **Prompts: Secret love, tears, door, true love (in a twisted way).**

* * *

 ** _Tainted Kisses_**

* * *

"What is the effect of Felix Felicis?" Snape asks, his eyes perusing over his students in contempt. Upon noticing that there is merely one hand raised, he sighs.

"Granger," he reluctantly calls. Hermione beams at him, her eyes shining.

"It causes an absurd amount of luck, sir," Granger tells him. With another drawn out sigh, Snape nods.

"Correct. It's a wonder," he remarks, glaring at his Slytherins, "how a mere Gryffindor would know the answer."

Hermione blushes, the light in her eyes dimming slightly. Inwardly, Snape can feel a small twinge of guilt, but he refuses to take back what he said. The Gryffindor house had caused most of his torment in his school career. He'd be damned if he didn't return the favor now that he could.

"Open your books to page 479," he barks, almost smirking when he hears them hurriedly flipping their books open.

Caught up in his own musings, Snape doesn't notice the calculating glance that's sent his way. He doesn't even notice the small twinge of desire that resides within those chocolate eyes.

* * *

Hermione walks slowly, her breaths measured carefully. If she does this right, she'll find happiness beyond her wildest imaginations. If she fails, she'll end up having her heart broken and possibly be expelled. Despite the risk, she knows that she must try. She's loved him for far too long, has _craved_ him to the point that she's been driven to insanity. She needs this, _needs_ him.

Snape may not love her now, but he will. Eventually, he will need her just as much as she needs him. This, she's sure of.

Sighing softly, Hermione heads to the library. She needs a spell, one that will make everything perfect. Luckily, she knows just where to find it.

Snape won't know what hit him.

* * *

For the first time, Hermione Granger has detention. While it enrages her, she's decided that it's a necessary evil.

Snape watches her as she walks into the room, his nose scrunched up in obvious disgust. He gestures towards the cauldrons on the table and tells her to get to work. Without a second glance, he leaves, warning her that he'll be back soon.

As soon as he's gone, Hermione rushes towards his desk. With shaky hands, she grasps one of thick tomes that lay atop it. One hand reaching into her robe, she gently deposits the dust onto the book. Within seconds, the white powder disappears.

"Done," she whispers to herself. "By tomorrow, Snape will love me."

Smiling gleefully, she heads over to the cauldrons. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting.

* * *

It works.

As soon as class ends, she receives a call to stay back. Nervously, she looks at Snape, wondering if he knows what she's done. However, the man merely waits until the last student leaves and the door shuts. Then, he slowly opens his arms, beckoning her forward with an encouraging finger.

Hermione doesn't hesitate to rush forward, tears coming to her eyes. Once she's within distance, Severus doesn't wait to pull her close, slowly breathing in her fruity scent. For the first time in forever, Hermione feels at peace.

"Hello, love," Severus greets her. Hermione can't help but sob, her face illuminated by her joy.

"Hello," she tells him. "I've been waiting for you."

Severus' hold on her tightens and he only pulls back to tenderly kiss her cheek. In the back of her head, Hermione feels a little guilty, but she hides it. She can't regret this. Not when it makes her so happy.

After all, thanks to her spell, they'd find happiness together. Gosh, this is going to be so exciting!

* * *

In the beginning, it _had_ been fun. Now, though, it was depressing. This Severus was nothing like the Severus she adored. While she loves his kisses and warmth, she can't help but miss the dry wit the real Severus has.

Perhaps, that's why Hermione forces herself to read up on the reversal of the spell. Maybe, that's why she spends her nights curled up in Severus' arms, crying?

This needs to end.

* * *

Severus pulls her close, his hand rising to gently caress her pale cheek.

"I don't want to leave," he tells her.

"You have to," Hermione chides him gently. Severus frowns at her, his eyebrows drawn in discontent.

"Once I leave, I can't come back," he tells her. "I'm going to miss this."

"You think that I won't?" Hermione retorts. "I love your kisses, and I adore your warmth. It's going to be hell to not receive them."

"I don't want to hate you, though," Severus tells her. "We both know how this will end. Won't it hurt you?"

"Yes," Hermione reluctantly agrees. "It'll feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly if you hate me, but that's beside the point. You can't stay in my dreams, Severus. You have a life to live. It was wrong of me to cast that spell, anyways."

"It wasn't," he tells her sincerely. "Had you not cast that spell, I would never have seen who you really are."

"Severus, it was pure selfishness that lead me to do what I did. You don't truly love me. You possibly never will."

"Hermione, the love I feel for you is real. I know it doesn't seem that way, I know you probably won't believe this, but I truly love you. Spell be damned; I love you."

Hermione smiles at him sadly, despair shining in her eyes.

"I love you too, Severus," she tells him, "and that's why I have to do this."

Leaning forward, Hermione gently presses her lips to his. At once, onyx eyes slide closed. His body, which previously held her close, slowly slumps to the ground, his grip loosening.

"Goodbye, love," Hermione whispers sadly. Tears fill her eyes, and she can't help but sob. Standing up on shaky feet, she slowly grabs her things and heads to the door. With one last glance at her beloved, she set off into the night.

Later, when onyx eyes open, there is no recognition. There is merely a feeling of intense loss.


End file.
